<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>警犯同牢 by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861624">警犯同牢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner'>Bunsen Burner (Sheng)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 刑警, 同一類人, 犯人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>噗浪點文活動：@kene35點文<br/>Tag：刑警、犯人、同一類人<br/>性向：BL<br/>風格：懸疑</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刑警／犯人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>警犯同牢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>粗糙的水泥壁壓上背脊，他屏氣凝神，縮在窄巷之中，熟悉的腳步聲由遠而近。<br/>汗水沁濕他的背部，他渾身緊繃，傾聽逐漸接近的足音。</p><p>那是來自左邊，還是右邊？</p><p>足音愈來愈近。</p><p>他垂下眼，盯著不遠處的路燈，燈影斜斜地拖長在路燈的右後方。除此之外，街道上沒有別的影子。</p><p>所以，那個人從右邊來。<br/>他一瞬之間下好判斷，從懷中摸出手槍，蓄勢待發。</p><p>足音停住了。</p><p>他握緊手槍，更加貼緊牆壁，額際的汗水垂落眉間，淌進眼角，刺激性的疼痛讓他眨了兩次眼睛。</p><p>他隨手用衣袖抹掉汗水。<br/>足音消失了。那一秒的分心，讓他失掉對外的注意力。</p><p>人呢？在哪裡？<br/>他悄悄地從窄巷探出頭，冰冷的金屬槍管瞬間抵上他的額頭，伴隨著比大海更冰冷的聲音。</p><p>「別動，手舉高。」</p><p>他識相地雙手舉高，慢慢走出窄巷。他往前一步，來人被逼得後退一步，對方的槍管更加抵死在他的額頭上。</p><p>「把槍丟掉。」男人警告。</p><p>他順從地丟掉了手中的槍。</p><p>「貨在哪裡？」男人又問。</p><p>「長官。」他丟掉了手中的槍，慢悠悠地拖長語調，「你問我貨在哪裡，不如你自己搜，就在我身上。」</p><p>男人皺起眉，左手向前伸，貼上他的胸膛，左右摸索。</p><p>他垂下眼簾，突然抓住男人的左手用力扯向自己，男人被他扯得失去重心，槍口移位，下一秒，另一支槍抵住男人的太陽穴，情勢瞬間逆轉。</p><p>喀咂。<br/>那是子彈上膛的聲音。</p><p>男人神態冷靜，「你開槍的話，就再也回不來了。」</p><p>這句話說得隱晦，暗含的情報量卻大得足以止住將要傾倒而出的殺意。</p><p>他勾起嘴角，鬆開食指，「長官，那你要幫我銷案嗎？」</p><p>「這要看你的誠意到哪裡。」男人偏過頭，額首擦過他的槍，暗示他移開手槍，他又笑，「你可是我的保命符，長官。」</p><p>男人垂下眼，似乎在考慮，數秒後，提出一個妥協的方案。「你告訴我貨在哪裡，我幫你銷案。」</p><p>「全部。」他收起笑容，「全部的案底，包含我為了臥底弄出來的那些，全部。」</p><p>他強調兩次。</p><p>男人看著他，評估的時間更長，良久，「那我有什麼好處？」</p><p>「換我全部的貨源。」他微微扯唇，「夠你升官發財，不用再出外勤。」</p><p>男人沒答話。</p><p>他知道對方動搖了。他曾在局裡待過，知道警政系統是什麼骯髒的東西，正面走是行不通的。</p><p>半晌，「你把槍移開。」男人說。</p><p>他知道男人答應了，他移開了槍。</p><p>男人後退一步，收起了配槍，轉身離開，「三天後，我要知道所有的貨源。」</p><p>「三天後，你要清掉我所有的案底。」他微微笑道，看著對方的背影逐漸遠去。</p><p>○</p><p>新上任的警政署長非常年輕，破案無數，包含有史以來最大宗的毒品交易案，查獲幾億噸的海洛因，這讓他在升遷路上暢通無阻。</p><p>「我還以為你會留下一點自己用。」他關掉電視，走近剛開門的男人，給對方一個吻，吻落在唇角，他默許對方加深這個吻。</p><p>「那你今天就不會清白地待在這裡。」男人的聲音模糊，融在吻裡。他向來喜歡這種聲調，那說明男人對他抱著情慾，那可是最現實的、比金錢交易更可靠的東西。</p><p>「但我又回不去局裡。」他半真半假地抱怨，「我當初就該一槍崩掉你，一了百了。還說什麼我開槍就再也回不去，現在也沒比較好。」</p><p>「但對我比較好。」男人低笑，順著他赤裸的背脊往下摸，摸到他濕潤的股間，摸出持續震動的跳蛋，「還塞著，很好。我喜歡。」</p><p>「知道你喜歡，長官。」他慢悠悠地拖長語調，知道哪種稱呼會讓男人更興奮。「要不在家裡也裝個審訊室，讓你在裡面操我，怎麼樣？」</p><p>男人瞳孔放大，呼吸急促，看起來興奮至極。</p><p>他順從地跪下去，幫男人口交，而後又推倒男人，在對方身上扭起了腰。</p><p>從他交出所有貨源的那一刻起，他成了男人的所有物，性欲方面的。</p><p>其實也沒有想像中那麼差。<br/>每當男人被他弄得即將高潮，就會毫無防備地袒出自己的喉嚨和心臟。</p><p>他有五十種方式可以殺了對方，有一百種方式可以趁亂離開。</p><p>他俯下身，含住男人的乳首，男人發狠地向上頂他，頂出他破碎的喘息和呻吟。</p><p>他高潮的那一刻，想，他有五十種方式可以殺了對方，有一百種方式可以趁亂離開。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>但是，他一種也不會選。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>